


Giving Into Desire

by SinQueen69



Series: Avengers Archive [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Cum Eating, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Rimming, Tony and Thor seduce Loki, Voyeurism, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Loki accidentally walks in on Thor and Tony and realizes something about himself, something that Thor and Tony already know.





	Giving Into Desire

Loki pushed open the ornate double doors of Thor’s chambers; his head was ducked down as he read the next sentence of his tome. He knew he was a bit early for his daily meeting with Thor and Tony, but he didn’t think they would mind. 

“Mmm, you’re early brother.” Thor’s words were panted and strained. Loki’s head snapped up and his cheeks burned as he caught sight of Thor and his mortal consort. 

Tony’s legs were sprawled over Thor’s thighs from his place sitting on Thor’s lap, facing out into the room and in turn Loki. His bare body was flushed and wet with sweat as he slowly bounced himself up and down on Thor’s thickness. Thor was cradling Tony’s sharp hips and his eyes amused as he looked at Loki who was just staring at the two of them, looking a bit speechless for once in his life. 

“Shut the door brother, we’ll be with you in a minute,” Thor grunted as he snapped his hips upwards, driving deeper into the mortal on his lap. Tony let out a moan as he pinched his nipples and smoothed his hands over his own body as he let Thor take control of their movements. 

Loki’s mouth was wet and his pants becoming tighter and tighter as he watched the rather beautiful sight of his brother and his consort together like this. He was drawn to each of them equally as he drank in the sight and sounds of them, he made a little noise in the back of his throat when Thor started to pump Tony’s length. The action easily drew the mortal into his release and Loki watched the bliss that covered Tony’s face and his eyes darted down to where Thor was lodged inside of the human and watched as some of Thor’s cum dripped from Tony as the God of Thunder reached his climax moments later. 

Tony whimpered and eyes squeezed shut when Thor gently lifted him up and off his cock before settling him down on the bed. Tony panted, regaining his breath as his legs sprawled open and Thor’s come ran his thighs. Tony realized that Loki’s eyes were trained between his thighs and a thought struck Tony. Tony mused on it as Thor levelled himself up off the bed and moved towards Loki. 

“Did you enjoy the show brother?” Thor asked as he brushed some dark hair behind Loki’s ear. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” Loki said smoothly, Tony would have bought it if the trickster didn’t still have his eyes on the way Thor’s come was rolling down his thighs, glistening in the light of the room. 

“Loki, come over here.” Tony moved into an upright position. Loki’s eyes flicked up to Thor who studied Tony for a moment before nodding at his adoptive brother. Loki moved gracefully over to the bed and let out a little gasp when Tony reached up and cupped the back of his neck, tugging the God down so he was bending over the bed. 

“Do you want to be good for me Loki? Do you want to be good for me and Thor?” Tony crooned, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Loki’s skin and watched as those green eyes darkened and his breathing increased. Tony smiled as he realized he had Loki with those simple words.

“I, yes.” Loki managed to get out when it obvious that Tony was waiting for an answer. 

“Then be a good boy for me and clean up the mess your big brother made of me,” Tony kept the soft, easy tone of voice up and Loki sank onto the bed like a puppet with his strings cut.

“Go on brother, be sure to do a good job.” Thor leaned against the wall next to the bed, arms across his chest and cock already half hard as he watched the two. 

Loki carefully put his hands on Tony’s bare thighs, nudging them wider as he settled between them. His gaze focused on the little rivers of cum that was running out of Tony’s lightly gaping hole. Tony moaned, quite pleased when Loki ducked his head down and licked a stripe over his hole. 

“Yeah, just like that Loki.” Tony hummed, hand cupping the back of Loki’s head as the Trickster lapped at his hole and Thor’s cum that was seeping from him. 

“Oh,” Tony sighed in delight as Loki’s tongue pushed into him, twisting and curling as he methodically cleaned Tony’s ass. Loki shifted his hands to squeeze Tony’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart and lifting Tony’s hips off the bed to push his tongue into Tony deeper. 

Tony whined, cock valiantly stirring but Thor had exhausted him beforehand and he couldn’t get hard as much as he wanted to. It was just as well since a moment later, Loki was lifting his head from between Tony’s thighs, his lips and chin slick with salvia and Thor’s cum. 

“You did well Loki,” Tony crooned as he ran his fingers over Loki’s jaw and smiled at the blush that spread across Loki’s pale skin. 

“Indeed brother, very well done.” Thor rumbled from his place against the wall, his cock standing erect from his groin. Loki startled like he had forgotten Thor had been watching. Loki slipped off the bed, his leather pants tight in the crotch. He took one last look at Tony sprawled out on the bed and without a word teleported out of the bedchambers. 

“That went well,” Tony huffed as Thor joined him on the bed, pulling Tony flush to his body in the classic spooning position.

“We’ll get another chance, my love,” Thor assured as he draped Tony’s leg over his thigh and slotted his cock back into Tony’s hole that was wet with Loki’s salvia. 

“I have an idea for that,” Tony closed his eyes with a soft moan, enjoying the feeling of Thor being inside of him again. 

~~/~~

Loki stalled outside of the doors to Thor’s chambers. He wondered what his punishment for touching the King’s consort as he did would be. He had lost himself in the lust and his desires last time and he had to furiously jerk himself off when he reappeared in his room. He felt guilty while doing it as he kept licking his lips, needing to get a taste of both Thor and Tony again and he had come embarrassingly fast. 

Loki steadied himself and stepped into the rooms, expecting the worst. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Thor lounging naked on one of the chairs in his chamber with a just as naked Tony kneeling at his feet. 

“Loki! Good, you’re just in time, come sit next to me, you won’t want to miss this.” Tony said, voice a bit rough as he let Thor’s thick cock fall from between his wet lips. His body flushed and his stomach that was already coated with cum and his cock flaccid between his thighs. 

Loki found himself moving on automatic and next thing he knew he was on his knees next to Tony between Thor’s legs. Loki felt the same desire from last time rear up, causing his heart to pound in his chest as he watched the way Tony’s lips slid up and down the length of Thor’s cock. 

“I’m glad you’re here Loki,” Thor rumbled and carefully petted Loki’s hair, not wanting to spook him. Loki couldn’t resist the touch and leaned forward a bit so he was resting fully against Thor’s leg, but he kept his eyes on Tony’s lips stretched so sinfully around Thor’s cock. 

Loki could see the moment Thor began to come, his cock visibly throbbing and his hips snapped forward until his balls smacked lewdly against Tony’s chin. Tony moaned and his eyes closed as some cum seeped down the sides of his chin as his Adam’s apple bobbed a few times. Loki found himself leaning forward, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight and he ached for another taste. 

Tony pulled off of Thor’s softening cock, lips sealed and covered with white cum. Tony turned his body to face Loki and grabbed Loki by the back of his neck as he rose up higher on his knees until he was looming over Loki. Loki allowed Tony to tip his head back and up with his lips parting, as he suddenly understood. 

Loki clutched Tony’s waist as Tony sealed their lips together, passing Thor’s come into Loki’s mouth. Loki moaned helpless at the taste of Thor and Tony on his tongue, he pushed his body closer to Tony, unable to stop himself from rutting against the mortal as his arousal tented his pants. 

Thor watched the two kiss between his legs as he lazily pumped his cock. He was unable to stop the flares of arousal that went through his body as he watched as his cum was shared between the two in a messy, sloppy kiss. 

Tony pulled back from the kiss first, a string of salvia and cum obscenely connecting their lips. He licked his lips to break the string and took in the dazed look on Loki’s face and how his lips were stained with cum. 

“You did so good Loki,” Tony praised again as he tugged Loki against his body, holding him close as the dark-haired God rutted against him with little whimpers before he let out a smothered gasp as his orgasm rushed over him. 

“I, I,” Loki couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“You are welcome anytime with us brother,” Thor said kindly and Tony kissed him gently.

“Any time Loki.” Tony agreed and Loki sank into Tony’s embrace, unable to get the proper words of thanks, of love, of acceptance out. 

~~/~~

Thor sighed as he walked into his chambers, wondering if Tony was asleep yet but as he pushed open the double doors and grinned as he took in the sight waiting for him on the bed. 

Tony and Loki were sloppily kissing, hands smoothing over each other’s bare skin. What caught Thor’s attention and had his cock swelling up was the position the two were in. They were resting on their knees with their ass’s propped up high, both of their holes were glistening with oil; clearly, they had taken the time to prepare themselves while waiting for Thor. 

“Now this is a welcome sight,” Thor shed his clothing and settled on the bed behind the two naked men. Thor settled his large, calloused hands on their bottoms, squeezing the soft flesh smirking when they both moaned into the other’s mouth. 

“Nice of you to join us brother,” Thor’s tone was smug as he slipped his thick index finger into Loki, his lips curling up when Tony and Loki’s kiss broke and Loki moaned as he rocked back against Thor’s finger while Tony nuzzled the dark-haired God’s neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh. 

“Do you want me to fuck you brother?” Thor leaned down to whisper the words in Loki’s ear. 

“What do you say Loki? Do you want your big brother to fuck you?” Tony asked as he pushed Loki’s hair off of his forehead. 

“Please,” Loki whispered and Tony gave him a scorching kiss while Thor kissed his shoulder before rearing up. Thor watched the two make out below him on the bed as he slicked up his length with the bottle of oil he spotted on the bed. 

The King curled one hand around Loki’s sharp hip and used his other hand to guide his cock into his brother’s glistening hole. Both of the Gods moaned out as Thor’s thick cock glided into Loki with surprising ease. 

“Oh!” Loki broke his kiss with Tony to gasp and clutch at the bedding below him. 

“He feels so good doesn’t he Loki? He’s so thick and long, he just hits every part of you just right,” Tony crooned as he stroked Loki’s hair and neck, unable to stop himself from watching as his lover began to fuck Loki in earnest. The lewd smacking of flesh echoed in the chambers, punctured by grunts from Thor or groans from Loki. 

“Do you want your King to come in you, fill you with his seed or perhaps you want to lick your big brother’s cum out of me instead? I know how much you loved that before,” Tony suggested as he caught onto the telltale signs a little bit later of Thor’s oncoming climax. 

“Y-You, out of you,” Loki managed to get out between groans as he rocked back to meet each one of Thor’s hard thrusts, loving the way Thor’s cock made him see stars each time it was fully sheathed inside of him. 

“Good choice, you heard him, big guy, come over here and fill with me with your cum.” Tony sprawled out on the free side of the bed, lifting his legs up and to the side, exposing his wet hole and a knowing look on his blushing face. 

Thor gave two more hard thrusts into Loki who lost his balance and collapsed onto the bed, whining in displeasure when Thor pulled out of him completely. Loki twisted his head and swallowed as he stared at the way Thor’s cock was bobbing from his groin, shining with oil as he slotted himself between his consort’s spread legs. 

“Come on your highness, I want it.” Tony breathed out and let out something akin to a cry as Thor slammed his cock into his consort’s waiting hole. Loki watched unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his brother’s heavy balls slapping against Tony’s perfectly shaped ass and the way the mortal’s rim expanded and clenching as he took each one of Thor’s hard thrusts with ease and obvious pleasure. 

“Watch brother,” Thor rumbled and Loki blinked startled before his mouth parted a bit as he watched as Tony tugged his hole wider when Thor pulled out. 

Loki watched entranced as Thor roughly jerked himself off and soon Loki was watching as streams of his brother’s cum began to spray over Tony’s gaping hole before Thor shuffled a bit closer and let the rest of his cum fill his consort. Tony was panting and shuddering at the sensation of being filled by the King’s cum. 

“Go ahead brother, enjoy,” Thor said as he flopped onto the bed next to Tony, tangling his fingers in his consort’s hair as Loki settled between the mortal’s thighs. Tony moaned pleased as he settled his fingers into Loki’s dark hair, lifting his hips as the God’s mouth began to work his puffy rim. Loki slurped and made noises of pleasure as he lapped up Thor’s cum and sucked at Tony’s rim. Tony moaned and clung to Thor’s leg as he and the King kissed lazily, the blond stroked his consort’s dripping cock. 

Tony broke their kiss to give little gasps and clung to Thor as his body trembled as his orgasm washed over him, cock painting both Thor’s hand and his stomach with his release. Loki hummed against Tony’s hole, his mouth full with the taste of Thor and Tony as he leaned up and dragged his tongue through the mess on Tony’s stomach before he was pulled into a kiss from Thor. Loki moaned as Thor dominated his mouth as Tony curled his arms around Loki’s waist, pulling him down for his own kiss. 

“Stay with us?” Tony asked quietly when their kiss broke.

“…Yes,”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
